The Adventures Of Volcano Bunny
by Q-Zar
Summary: Briana Banks thought she was on a relaxing holiday. She thought wrong...


Here's a miniature story I thought of one day in the middle of the night (does this even make sense ?). Anyway, it stars that beautiful and amazing woman Briana Banks, I won't tell anything else not to spoil the surprise :ppp

***********************************************************************************************

**~*~ GENESIS** ~*~ 

Briana Banks used to be a normal young woman. She had a regular job as an actress, and lived her life without any problems.   
One day, she went on a holiday to a small island in the Pacific Ocean, Lepus. The particularity of this island, is that 60% of its surface is actually an active volcano, so every visit there is a thrill, never knowing when everything might explode (cool !).  
So there she was, sunbathing in the nude (as usual), when suddenly the ground started shaking. All around her, people began to panic and ran in every direction at once. Some of them even dived into the ocean and swam away from the island, even though the nearest land was about 30 miles further.  
Seeing one of the natives run by, she asked him what was happening, and why everybody was panicking. Seeing her naked body, the native man called out in fear and ran away even faster.  
Left there even more confused, Briana decided to get dressed, and just see what the hell was happening around here. As she walked through town, people passed her by, fleeing the island, no one paying attention to her questions.  
Then suddenly, Briana came face to face with a crowd of natives, all wearing their traditional costumes. Amongst them was the native man who ran away from her, who now started to speak…

Native Man : 'It's her ! She's what caused it all !'  
Briana : 'Excuse me ? What the hell are you talking about ?'

Someone stepped forward, judging from the huge set of feathers on his hair, most probably the village's chief.

Chief : 'You ! Is it true you were showing yourself completely bared ?!'  
Briana : 'Well…yeah. I didn't want any lines showing after sunbathing. Why ?'  
Chief : 'Sacrilege ! By exposing your bared skin for all to see, you have offended our god Lepus ! And now he is punishing us by awakening the volcano and spewing lava !'  
Briana : 'Huh ? You're kidding right ? I knew my body gave guys strange effects, but gods…'  
Chief : 'Silent ! Seize her !!'

Several of the natives jumped Briana and captured her. The group then headed up the volcano's trail, dragging Briana along.

Briana : 'Let me go you assholes ! What the hell is wrong with you ?!'  
Chief : 'To calm the anger of Lepus, we must make a sacrifice… You ! The one who has awoken his wrath !'  
Briana : 'Jeeeeeezus, this sounds like a third rate movie !'

Before Briana was able to complain any further, the group had arrived at the top of the volcano. They all gathered around and pushed Briana in front of the crater, so that she could see the boiling lava beneath her.

Chief : 'Oh god Lepus ! Spare the lives of your humble servants, and accept this sacrifice in exchange !'

One of the natives got ready to push Briana over the side, into the burning lava, when suddenly the ground started to shake worse than before ! The native lost his balance, and ended up falling in the crater himself, screaming to death as he burned up in the lava.

Briana : 'And to think I was afraid to get burned…'  
Chief : 'Quickly ! Push her into the volcano before we all die !'

Several natives tried to do as they were ordered, but all suffered the same faith as the first one, and tumbled into the volcano. Meanwhile, Briana was still standing at a couple of centimetres from the crater, still not falling into it…

Chief : 'I'll do it myself then ! HA !'

The Chief threw his sceptre at Briana, that way pushing her into the crater. As she fell and felt the heat rising, Briana remembered all of the moments of her life, no matter how insignificant they were… When suddenly she realised that she was no longer falling, not even sensing the high temperatures anymore !

Briana : 'Am I dead already ?'

As she looked around her, she realised she was being lifted up by lava ! To her amazement, the huge flow of rising lava started to change, the part holding turned into a paw, and soon a gigantic rabbit made from lava was stepping out of the volcano's crater !!

Briana : 'What the…'  
Chief : 'Le…LEPUS !!'

Still holding Briana in his paw, the giant rabbit started to speak :

Giant Rabbit : 'Yes ! I am Lepus ! Your god !'  
Chief : 'I beg for your mercy Lepus ! Spare us and accept this sacrifice as a penitence for the sacrilege she committed !'  
Lepus : 'You dumb bastard ! Who the hell said I was against naked women ?? I LOVE naked women ! For years you and your tribe have been killing poor girls, when I think of all those beautiful bodies lost… IT PISSES ME OFF !!!'

As Lepus called this out, the ground started shake heavily again, causing the Chief to fall to the ground.

Lepus : 'Now I've had enough ! No more sacrifices ! This woman shall live on !'  
Chief : 'But…'  
Lepus : 'Owww just fuck off !'

With a swipe of his paw, Lepus ejected the Chief out into the air, who disappeared in the horizon. He then gently put down Briana and sat down in front of her.

Lepus : 'You OK ?'  
Briana : 'I guess…thanks for the help !'  
Lepus : 'No problem, I was getting tired of those narrow-minded rednecks anyway. Tell you what, I'll give you something !'  
Briana : 'OK, what is it ?'

Before she could react, Lepus covered Briana in lava from head to toe. Briana thought she'd die anyway, but didn't sense any heat at all. And then, she started to transform…  
Two things started to grow out of her head, as well as something below her back. The lava then dripped away, and we saw the new Briana : with bunny ears as well as a bunny tail !

Briana : 'What happened to me ??'  
Lepus : 'I have given you my power, I trust you to do good with it ! Whenever you need the power of lava, simply say the words "Burn it up !" and you will transform. By saying "Chill out !" you'll become normal again. Now that that idiot Chief is gone, this island is yours, feel free to live here or stay as long as you please !'  
Briana : 'Uuuuuhm…'  
Lepus : 'Glad to see you like it ! But now it's time for me to go to sleep again, if you ever need my help, just come and see me. So long Briana !'  
Briana : 'Uuuh yeah, bye…'

Lepus stepped back into the volcano, and disappeared into the lava. The earthquakes had stopped, and all was calm again on the island. Briana was left alone with her thoughts…

Briana : 'The power of lava… With this power, I will defend my island as well as the world ! I shall no longer be mere Briana Banks ! From now on, I'm…'

**VOLCANO BUNNY**

***********************************************************************************************

So there you have it. Briana Banks is now a superhero. A HOT superhero thanks to the lava ! I wasn't really planning on writing an entire series (although I thought about one or two episodes). If you'd like to see more chapters, just tell me in a review :)

And no offensive talk towards Miss Banks please !


End file.
